Olive Silverlock
Olive Silverlock is a student at Gotham Academy. Her mother was once a supervillain named Calamity & killed Olive's father. Her mom was placed in Arkham Asylum, where she later committed suicide. She is part of the Detective Club. She also is a descendant of Amity Arkham, making her a member of the Arkham family. Background 2005 - Present Olive Silverlock was born to Sybil Silverlock & her boyfriend, Randall Kite. To continue family tradition, Olive took her mother's last name as opposed to her father's. The Silverlock family were descendants of the Arkham family as Beatrix Arkham married into the Silverlock family in the 1880s. Like all Silverlocks, Olive was born with snow white hair & hazel eyes. Olive was born during Sybil's last year of college but Randall had already graduated two years prior, so he watched Olive as Sybil went to class. Growing up, Olive has a simple life. Her parents weren't the best off but they weren't struggling either. She probably would have attended the local public schools if she wasn't so intellectually gifted. Olive went on to attend Gotham Academy on a full scholarship, making her parents very proud. The summer before her freshman year of high school, things became weird in her household. Her mother began disappearing for long periods of time but would come home, never remembering what happened. As her blackouts increased, Olive's father grew tired of it. When he confronted her about it, Sybil broke into a rage & turned into Calamity. Calamity was the ghost of her ancestor, Amity Arkham, who had been taking over Silverlocks for centuries since her death. As Calamity, her mother murdered her father then ending up setting a residential block on fire in the Narrows. Sybil would be stopped by Batman & Robin but fell into a coma shortly after. She was taken to Arkham Asylum as a patient to be monitored. With her father dead & her mother in a coma, Olive moved on to campus but was taken in by the Fritch family, longtime family friends of hers. Her mother would eventually wake out of her coma after some months. In her few moments of clarity, Sybil wrote a note before killing herself. In the note, it stated that she would not allow Calamity to take over her life anymore or harm her daughter. With her mother's death, guardianship was then passed on to Louis & Anaica Fritch. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities *'Magic' **'Pyrokinesis' *'Archery' *'Investigation' Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Durability: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Experience: Unknown * Strategy: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Unknown Trivia * All members of the Silverlock family have white hair & hazel eyes that sometimes appear red. * Her mother becoming Calamity & eventually committing suicide played * She still has feelings for Kyle Mizoguchi but also has a crush on Damian Wayne & Tristan Grey. * Olive currently lives on campus as all members of her family are deceased. * Louis & Anaica Fritch are the parents of Pomeline Fritch, Olive's best & longest friend. * Because of her intelligence, Olive is a history tutor for many students. * Her favorite types of food are sandwiches & soups. * She has a fear of bats. It is unknown if this has any ties to Batman. * Olive has been slowly developing a power of pyrokinesis similar to her mom. * In one of her mom's moments of clarity, she asked Killer Croc to look after Olive. * She is roommates with Mia Ortiz. Notes * Her birthday is a nod to her first appearance Gotham Academy ''#1 (December, 2014). * She's also an original character of ''Gotham Academy. * Earth-44 Explanation: The Arkham family in Gotham can be traced back to siblings, Ezekiel & Amity. Ezekiel's line would eventually lead to his descendant Jeremiah Arkham. Amity would have a daughter, Beatrix Arkham, that would later marry into the SIlverlock family. Amity & Beatriz's line would eventually lead to her descendant Olive Silverlock. Category:Characters Category:Homo Magi Category:Detective Club